Nunca
by Floratta
Summary: Nunca means never in Portuguese. We sometimes use this word without thinking of the consequences and Regina said she would never fall in love with a woman, because it is wrong. Regina teaches English as a second language and Emma is a free spirit American woman who was raised in Brazil. A challenging student versus a narrow-minded teacher. Who's going to win?
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

Hope you like it. Please review! I'd love to know what you think.  
This is going to be a slow burn fanfic with lots of angst and humor.  
Paragraphs of italics represent a past event.  
Be patient with Regina, she's not a bad person.

*Thank you for my betas. I couldn't do it without your help.*

Work Text:

Chapter 1 – Late

8am  
"Merda! Vou me atrasar pro meu primeiro dia!*" (Shit! I'll be late for my first day!)

The clock startled Emma as it went off for the third time. She was supposed to get up at 7am, but instead of being a morning person, like everybody else, she stayed up late playing World of Warcraft and watching Netflix.  
She threw her cellphone across the room, directly to the wall before it goes off again.  
"Que legal, Emma. Agora você vai ter que comprar um celular novo." (Oh, that's nice, Emma. Now you're gonna have to buy another cellphone!)

She groaned as she tried to get up, feeling a little nauseous and light headed.  
"Quando foi a última… ok, I'm in the US to practice this damn language, so… let me start it now. When was the last time I ate something?"  
She couldn't remember exactly the time, but it was between the dungeon on Warlords of Draenor and the 5th episode of Grace and Frankie.  
"Was it mac and cheese? God, how can't I remember the things I eat?! Ok, Swan, stop talking to yourself like an old crazy lady. You are late to your first day already!"

She wrenched herself off the sheets and stood rubbing both eyes.  
"Maybe I should take a shower and eat something. No, I have to eat something, take a shower and brush my teeth. Hmmmm… No shower, yes food and no brushing teeth." The blonde considered her options as she walked towards the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and sighed when she realized she only had three bottles of water and a pack of beer. "Great, I have no food, so… Shower, no food and yes to brushing my teeth and also a big yes to stop talking to myself".  
She took all her clothes off in the kitchen, put them on the counter and walked towards the bathroom. What's the point of living alone if you can't strip anywhere, right?!

She stepped into the bathtub and turned the shower on. What's the deal with the bathtubs, anyway?! Why does it seem that in every American house people are supposed to have a bathtub? Was it a cultural aspect or people just liked to get themselves pruned?

She took a long hot shower. Who cares about schedules? She was going to late anyway.  
As she stepped out of the bathroom her skin crawled, that's another thing she hadn't thought about. Of course she knew the United States had a severe winter and all but when she saw all those snowmen and people wearing tons of clothes in the movies she haven't thought of how cold it really was.

And, of course, she wasn't used to it. "I miss the beaches and the sun already" the blonde wallowed nostalgically, yet she didn't have time to complain about the weather.

"I need something warm" her voice shivered "I can't believe I don't have a single warm coat! Earmuffs? Of course not! Who needs them when you live in a city that snows?! Maybe thermal underwear? Ugh… How naïve can you be, Swan?" She groaned.  
She wore the first outfit she saw: a pair of jeans, a white tank top, her favorite red leather jacket and a pair of brown leather boots.

Her first week in Portland, Oregon had been a mess between looking for an apartment to live, which was quite an adventure, by the way. How could she know what 'landlord' meant? And 'tenant' sounded so funny she couldn't help but making jokes the poor real state agent couldn't understand:

" _Here's your key, Miss Swan. As you already know, Mister Gold, your landlord, likes to know if their tenants are taking good care of his apartments. So you'll probably hear from him soon"_  
 _"My land what?" She looked at him confused._  
 _"Landlord."_  
 _"But I'm not buying any land, I'm just…"_  
 _"It means he's the owner of your apartment, Miss." He interrupted as his patience was running out._  
 _"Oh…But you might want to tell him that I've never been a soldier, let alone a tenant"_  
 _She burst into laughter, the real state agent just stared at her._  
 _"Tenant, like the people who work in the army? No? Never mind…"_  
 _"You mean lieutenant?" He corrected her._  
 _"Oh… in Portuguese that would make more sense." She said embarrassed._  
 _"Right, here's the key. Have a nice day."_

She also took some time off to get to know the city, visit the touristic places, took hundreds of pictures and posted them on Facebook, of course. And last but not the least she signed up for an "English School", because that was the main reason the moved to the United States. Although the weather was considerably cold it wasn't snowing either, consequently it hadn't crossed her mind it would actually snow. Also, she planned this trip so quickly and recklessly she hadn't considered all the sorts of events she would encounter.

Shaking her head as if to brush unwanted thoughts off, the blonde grabbed her Grammar books and sprinted out of the apartment.

Luckily she had found a condo a couple of blocks from the school so everything she had to do was run, literally.  
She had considered the idea of living in on the campus, but she was used to being alone. Growing up as an only child made her a lone wolf. She also couldn't stand the idea of sharing a room with a random person.

As soon as she got to the school she spotted a cozy cafeteria.  
"Excuse me?" She said smiling shyly.  
"Yes?" The waiter gave her a bored glance.  
"Do you have rolls?" She asked as she carefully examined the menu.  
"Pardon me?" She got his full attention with the question.  
"Yeah, you know… Rolls of bread? I'd like one with some butter, please." Her mouth started to water.  
"We don't serve this kind of thing here, lady." He tried not to laugh at her unusual request.  
"No? Hmmm… Maybe tapioca?"  
He stared at her, blinking a few times.  
"Okay… so, how about some coffee, please?" She smiled embarrassed.  
"Espresso, cappuccino, late, iced coffee, Frappuccino, mocha or Americano?" He asked so fast she didn't understand a word.  
"I just wanted to have breakfast!" She pouted like a child.

So breakfast was not an option. What's wrong with the Americans? A roll of bread and black coffee was not something out of this world.  
"How am I going to survive here?" She whispered  
as made a mental note of things to buy after class.

She was walking down the corridor when she looked at her watch.  
"Puta merda! São nove e meia!" (Holy shit! It's nine-thirty!)  
Now running was definitely an option, and that's what she did.

As soon as she found her classroom she also noticed everybody was already on their seats, except for her.

Emma saw a vacant desk near a gorgeous brunette and sat down, gasping for air.

"Easy tiger. Are you running away from someone?" The brunette had a strong accent, stronger than hers. She was wearing a tight red dress, some red locks of her hair matching her outfit.

"No, I just thought I was late." Said the blonde, gasping for some air. Unconsciously she studied the female form beside her. She couldn't help but notice the brunette was really something.

"You're lucky, the Evil Queen is not here yet, oh, I'm Ruby, by the way." As she reached out her had towards her.

"The Evil…" She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence. The door was abruptly opened as the teacher walked towards the board.

"Sorry, I'm late."

Author's note: The word "tenant" sounds like "tenente" in Portuguese that means lieutenant. Tapioca is a typical Brazilian food and it's also delicious. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Evil Queen

Hey everybody! Thank you for the sweet reviews! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'd love to know your opinion about it!

Robin will be part of this fanfic, but don't worry, we all know who Regina's true love is, right?! ;)

A huge thanks to my betas, I wouldn't be able to do it without you.

Regina Mills was never late, never. She was quite methodical about schedules, and that had nothing to do with being a Capricorn, no. God forbid her believe in this stupidity, her mother raised her better than that.

Her alarm clock was settled to go off at 7am sharp. She always got up at 7:01, took a 12-minute shower and had a 8-minute breakfast, that would still leave her 5 minutes to choose her outfit, 10 to get dressed and 15 to put some make up on and fix her hair.

Her life had always been a flawless ritual, but unfortunately, today was one of those days everything went wrong since she woke up.

She felt her cellphone buzz on the nightstand and grabbed it with her eyes still closed. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and tried to read the message.

' _I got your wallet and need mine. Bring it to the hospital?'_

"How can someone be so incompetent?" She groaned as dialed her husband's number.

"Robin? How could you switch our… What? No, I didn't mess with you stuff!" She walked towards the coffee machine and put some grains in it. "Oh, so that's your excuse? That my wallet is also black?" She went back to their bedroom, opened the closet and chose a white turtleneck and a black straight skirt. "And your highness think I can change my schedule to cross the town to…" He interrupted her again. "Look, I'm not going to argue with you. You've ruined my morning already." She ended the call not bothering to let him finish his another lame excuse.

The brunette looked at her watch as she reached for her coffee, spilling it on the brand new shirt.

"I can't believe it!"

7:34am. She was definitely going to be late and Regina Mills is never late, never.

She took a 3-minute shower and chose a navy blue dress.

7:40 and she hasn't put the make on or fixed her hair yet.

It took her 13 minutes to finally finish her morning routine, she grabbed the car keys and left her apartment.

It was a 10-minute drive, but if she speeded up she would make it to school in 7 minutes, if it wasn't for that police officer right behind her car.

"Oh, crap…" She murmured as she heard the police siren.

"Your driver's license, please ma'am" The tall, well-built officer asked her, taking his sunglasses off.

"Just a second, officer." She said unflustered, reaching for her cellphone.

"Robin, there's someone who wants to talk to you." The police officer looked perplexed at her as she handed him the phone.

When she finally got to the teacher's room she found out she forgot all her books. Yes, today was a remarkable day. Luckily, the school library had a copy of the book she was going to use today.

"Good morning, Miss Mills." Belle French warmly welcomed the teacher as she approached the front desk.

"Maybe for you." She mumbled indifferent.

"What can I do for you today?" The librarian asked politely.

"The ESL Grammar books for intermediate students, where do you put them?"

"Oh, let me show you." Ms. French cordially answered.

9:33am. If it wasn't for that tiresome librarian willing to show her all the books the librarian had she wouldn't have been so late for her class.

The classroom was silent as she opened the door, except for two women talking.

"Sorry, I'm late." She wasn't sorry at all, actually she was sorry for those poor little foreign students who would have to put up with her bad temper today.

"Let's cut the chit chat and start."

Emma and Ruby stopped talking. Why did Ruby call her Evil Queen? She didn't seem evil, Emma thought.

"I believe we have new students with us this semester. Please introduce yourselves." Regina's eyes were fixed on her attendance sheet.

Emma stood up so that the others could see her well. "My name is Emma Swan and I live in Brazil, even though I was born…" she didn't have the chance to finish the sentence.

"Thank you, Miss Swan." The teacher said without looking at her.

"But I am not done" Emma said crossing her arms.

"All I need to know is your name, not your whole life story" Her voice was cold and indifferent. "Please, sit down."

Emma sat in shock; this was not something she was used to.

"I'm Mulan, I'm from…"

Emma couldn't stop herself from speaking again. "The place I'm from people tend to be polite, you know." She stood up again, looking defiantly at the teacher.

For the first time Regina laid her eyes on the class, specially that irritating blonde.

"I'm sorry, dear. Was I rude to you?"

Emma could sense sarcasm in the brunette's tone.

" We are going to spend a whole semester with you and you don't even care a little about our backgrounds?"

Regina laughed out loud and walked towards the firsts desks to get a better view of the blonde. "You said you live in Brazil, am I correct, Miss Swan?" Regina asked with a fake smile.

"Yes." Suddenly she was feeling embarrassed.

" So I presume the teachers there on the first day make a circle and you all sit on the floor and talk about how your vacation was."

Half of the class was laughing at her expense; she couldn't believe how cold this woman was. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she sat again.

" Welcome to the Evil Queen's class" Ruby whispered to her.

"Yeah, you were right. She is a 'filha da puta'" Her whisper were louder than she expected and felt her blood run cold when the teacher called her again.

"What did you just say, Miss Swan?" Regina took her glasses off, staring furiously at the blonde.

"Nothing." Emma tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

"Well, Miss Swan. Let me tell you something about my background. I know Spanish. Despite Spanish and Portuguese being totally different languages, I can perfectly understand what 'filha da puta' is. This is my first and last warning, if you ever say that again, you will regret it immensely." She finished the sentence in a deep menacing voice.

The whole class was in utter silence, everybody was staring at Emma as if they were expecting the young woman either burst into tears or flee from the classroom. She sat down in defeat instead.

"Does anyone want to offend the teacher in their mother tongue?" Silence. "No? Ok, so we shall start our class." Regina turned her back to the class and continued her lesson.

Emma spent the rest of the class in silence; she didn't know what to make of Miss Mills. As soon as the bell rang the grabbed her things and went to the cafeteria.

"Are you running away again?"

Emma noticed she had company at her table. What was her name again? Rudy? Judy?

"I don't feel like talking, Ruby."

The brunette smiled sympathetically.

"Look, it's not your fault she's a bitch, you know?!"

Emma knew she was talking about the teacher; she just didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok."

They were silent for a couple of minutes, each one of them lost in their own thoughts. It was the brunette who broke the silence, again.

"You said you live in Brazil, but you didn't finish your sentence."

Emma looked at her, Ruby was just trying to be nice.

"Yeah, I'm American, but I live in Brazil since I was a little girl."

Ruby was surprised, she had imagined somewhere else but Brazil.

"Wow, that's… unusual." She didn't know what to say, she didn't even know what to think.

"It is. But what about you? You have a strong accent. Are you from Spain?"

The brunette pretended to be hurt and shifted uneasily in her chair.

"No! I'm from Italy! Can't you recognize a pretty Italian girl when you see one?!"

Emma laughed, Ruby was really nice, she could feel they would be good friends.

"Sorry, I've never been abroad, I guess I…"

"Easy, tiger. I was just kidding. Hey, let me introduce you to everybody." Ruby grabbed Emma by her arm and tried to lift her from her chair, but Emma didn't move.

"Sorry, but I just want to go home. I have a couple of things to do. My apartment is still a mess and I have to study this grammar for tomorrow."

She said that and left the cafeteria. Emma wasn't feeling down because of the teacher, no, far from that. She just wasn't used to this cold treatment and really missed her life in Brazil. She missed the sun, her friends and her mother.

"I feel so lost without you, mom." The blonde whispered.

"Shit, I need to buy another cellphone." She reached for the back pocket in her jeans trying to find her cellphone.

Walking a few blocks from the school she saw a mall and soon found an Apple Store.

"May I help you, lady" The young woman asked her politely.

"Yeah, I want an iPhone." She answered as examined the huge store.

"Sure, we have the iPhone 6s. The display is 4.7 inches diagonal. The glass front is flat with curved edges. The back is anodized aluminum with a laser..."

"Whoa, lady. I just need a phone, ok? I'll take this one." She interrupted the woman, she couldn't understand half of her sentence anyway.

With her new cell phone in hand she now had to look for food.

She walked slowly on the streets near the school and soon found a huge supermarket.

"Tá… Eu quero comer coxinha, fazer brigadeiro e mais a noite comer pão de queijo." (Ok, I want to eat 'coxinha', make 'brigadeiro' and tonight I want to eat 'pão de queijo/cheese bread')

She went through the shelves and sighed frustrated. This was not Brazil, she would have to get used to the idea of not having her favorite food around.

"Mas arroz e feijão tem que ter!" (But they've got to have rice and beans!)

It took her some time to find what she wanted, but as soon as she spotted the shelf with the packages of beans, she grabbed a package of HamBeens laughing uncontrollably.

"Is everything all right, lady?" the supermarket supervisor approached her carefully.

"Can you read this form me?" She pointed to the package still laughing.

"Pinto Beans." He read.

She laughed out loud, putting her hand on her mouth trying to muffle her laugh.

"Is there a problem with it, lady?" He asked confused.

"Pinto! It's written pinto here! Oh my… I have to take a picture of that and send it to my friends." Emma giggled like a 5-year-old child.

The supervisor shook his head, she was probably a foreign tourist, he presumed.

Taking deep breaths to control herself she managed to buy everything she would need for the week.

Emma walked lazily towards her condo, it was a really nice place and the people seemed nice. She was about to open her door when somebody talked to her and startled her for just a second.

"What are you doing here?"

She could recognize this voice anywhere.

"Well, it seems I'm your neighbor."

Miss Mills was carrying a grocery bag and her car keys and she was just as nice as in the morning.

"And how can you afford a condo like this?"

Emma looked offended, first, this woman cut her off in front of the whole class, now was curious about her life?!

"The only thing you need to know about me is my name, not my life story."

She closed the door without looking at her teacher.

* Are you curious about the food Emma was referring to? Here's a link with some delicious typical food in Brazil. gabrielakruschewsky/traditional-brazilian-foods-you-need-to-eat-right-now#.ylPKlZqKgq

* Oh, she was laughing at the supermarket because the word 'pinto' is slang in Portuguese, which means 'dick'.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:

Who doesn't love grumpy Regina and sassy Emma?! ;)

* * *

Notes:

Hope you like it. Please review! I'd love to know what you think.  
This is going to be a slow burn fanfic with lots of angst and humor.  
Paragraphs of italics represent a past event.  
Be patient with Regina, she's not a bad person.

*Thank you for my betas. I couldn't do it without your help.*

* * *

Regina was in the middle of a sentence when the bell rang. The brunette had smirked as she noticed that the petulant blonde almost tripped over trying to get away from her as fast as she could.

She waited patiently until everybody left her class. They had been her students for a semester now and she didn't have any problems with any of them, but of course, the new blonde was going to be an exception.

She gathered the books and headed to the library to return them.

As she got to the front desk she felt a hand on her forearm, turning her back to see who it was she fought the urge to roll her eyes as she heard Sidney greet her.

" _Regina, it's such a lovely surprise to see you!"_ He smiled widely.

" _I wish I could say the same."_ She replied coldly, disregarding his attempt to shake her hand. It seemed that the more she ignored him the more he acted like a lovesick puppy around her.

" _Do you need help with those books? I could carry them for you?"_ He asked eagerly, taking a step closer.

" _No, I can handle this myself, thank you."_ She answered taking a step back.

" _Are you sure? They seem heavy."_ Sidney persisted.

" _Thank God I have two arms, huh? Don't you have anything else to do? Update the school's Facebook page or whatever it is that you do."_ She looked carefully at him from his head to his toes, judging his lack of good taste in clothes.

" _I am the school public relations. I organize public…"_ He stammered.

" _I'm sure Ms. French is dying to know what your duties are."_ She interrupted him as she saw Belle approaching, grabbing her arm and placing her between them, leaving a stunned PR and a confused librarian behind.

" _Regina, it's such a lovely surprise to see you!"_ Archie, the school's counselor, greeted her as they bumped into each other at the library entrance.

" _Save it."_

She crossed the parking lot, unlocked her car and felt her cellphone buzz.

' **Need another bottle of shave lotion'**

"So?" the brunette grumbled as she read it.

' **I know ur going to the supermarket, buy me one'** Another message popped up.

" **Ur? Seriously?"**

She took a deep breath and buckled the seat belt.

"Maybe I'll forget to get you one or buy liquid pepper spray to teach you a lesson." She smirked and put the key in the ignition.

She turned on her car and drove to the nearest supermarket available.

"Let's see, I need…" She whispered as carefully scanned the shopping list, walking past the grain aisle. "What is she doing here?" The brunette squealed in a high-pitched voice.

Emma was at the end of the grain aisle, holding a package of beans, laughing uncontrollably.

Thisdrew Regina's attention for a while and then she saw the manager approach the blonde.

"No wonder, she's trouble everywhere." She sighed and managed to buy the groceries as fast as she could she would not allow herself bump into the obnoxious blonde.

Driving back home was quite relaxing, she had put her favorite CD and happily hummed the lyrics when a young redheaded woman absentmindedly crossed the intersection talking on the phone.

 _"Son of a..."_ Regina screamed as she hit the brakes looking baffled at the woman as the other stood still in shock.

She turned her car off and jumped out of it, yelling towards the younger woman.

" _You irresponsible little brat!"_ She felt her palms begin to sweat and blood rush her ears. _"Are you blind? You almost got yourself killed!"_ She barked at her.

" _I… I'm sorry, I guess I was just distracted talking on the phone with my girlfriend and_ …" The young woman stammered.

" _Your girlfriend?"_ Regina interrupted her. _"Enough. I don't need to know about your disgusting private life._

 _You're lucky you didn't die, you would have gone to hell."_ The brunette gave her a repulsive look and headed to her car.

It took a couple of minutes to ease her breath and turn the car on again.

Her hands were still shaking when she got to her condo. She parked her car, grabbed the grocery bag and walked towards the elevator.

" _Hello, Regina."_

She closed her eyes. She was sure today was 'Let's annoy Regina' day.

" _Hi, Marco."_ She took a deep breath before answering with a fake smile plastered on her face.

" _Lovely day, huh?"_ He kindly asked.

" _Yes, it sure is."_ She almost laughed at how ironic she was being. _"Oh, that's my floor."_ The brunette silently thanked God she was finally arriving home.

She was opening her apartment door when she glanced up _to_ a tall blonde wearing a tacky red jacket who was also about to open the other door.

" _What are you doing here?"_ She asked shocked.

Emma turned around to look at her, a smirk forming on her lips as she answered.

" _Well, it seems I'm your neighbor."_

No, that was not happening, she was now sure God was punishing her.

" _And how can you afford a condo like this?"_ Regina asked bitterly, staring at the younger woman's clothes.

Emma looked at her offended. What was that woman's problem?

" _The only thing you need to know about me is my name, not my life story."_

She closed the door without looking at her teacher.

Regina felt anger consume her again, her jaw clenched and her hands closed into fists. She should knock on that door until that obnoxious blonde opened it and hit that loathsome face. But then reason washed over her, that brat was her student, even if she wanted to teach her a lesson she didn't want to lose her job, either.

The brunette took a deep breath for the umpteenth time and entered her apartment.

\- Que vaca! ( _Son of a bitch!)_

Emma couldn't believe how arrogant Miss Mills was. She put her material on the table and felt her cellphone buzz in her pocket.

"Tô no Skype" ( _I'm on Skype_ )

She turned her laptop on and waited her best friend call her.

"E aí? Como estão as coisas em Portland?" ( _So, how are things in Portland?)_

August was a charming British guy who lived in Brazil because of his company. He owned the famous Gepetto Wooden Toys Manufacturers. He met Emma at a bar and they became friends instantly, she basically taught him Portuguese.

"Sei lá… o apartamento é legal, a escola parece ser boa, mas a professora é uma vadia." ( _I don't know… the apartment is great, the school seems to be good but the teacher is a bitch_ )

August couldn't help but laugh, Emma had a tendency to hate people at first sight.

" _What did you do to her?"_ He asked still laughing.

" _Me? I did nothing! She's a bitch and humiliated me in front of the whole class_!" She was starting to blush, not because of embarrassment, but anger.

" _And you are going to let her beat you? That's not the Emma I know."_

He was right, she was stronger than that, she couldn't let an unhappy and frustrated teacher win.

"Você tem razão! ( _You're right!)_ "Look, I gotta go, I have to study for her class tomorrow."

He waved good-bye and turned Skype off.

She took a long shower and her thoughts drifted to her mother again, she missed her so much. She couldn't believe she was left alone in this cruel world without anyone. She felt lost again.

It was almost 10pm when the blonde managed to study, her apartment was finally decent and she functioned better at night. Suddenly she heard a violin, then some kind of cello, and then a whole orchestra.

"Que merda é essa?" ( _What the fuck is that?)_

Emma stood up and tried to follow the noise and then she realized that that shit was coming from the other apartment.

Yes, shit. Who would listen to classical music at night? Who would even listen to classical music?

She tried to ignore at first, but it was too loud to concentrate, then she decided to fight fire with fire. She turned her stereo on and put Sepultura, a Brazilian Heavy Metal band, the loudest her stereo would allow.

It only took thirty seconds to hear someone knocking at her door.

Emma opened the door with a half-smile. Ain't fate a bitch, Miss Mills?

" _Yes?"_ It took a couple of seconds to Regina regain her thoughts; she couldn't help but stare at the blonde who was just wearing a white tank top and panties.

" _Do you take delight in vexing me by playing this hideous thing?"_

The blonde blinked a few times trying to understand her teacher's question. Regina rolled her eyes and asked again.

" _Can you turn this music down? It's disturbing."_

Emma crossed her arms and thought to herself, so Ms. Mills is a bitch in and out of class.

" _No."_ The blonde smirked.

" _Excuse me?"_ Regina took a step forwards, arms folded.

" _You may give me orders at school, but this is my house and I'll do whatever I want."_ Emma glared at her.

" _Ah.."_ The brunette suppressed a laugh. _"So this is about what I said earlier. Did I hurt your feelings, Miss Swan?"_ She asked sarcastically, placing her right hand on her own chest.

Emma stared at her for a couple of seconds before answering. _"It's not going to work with me."_ The blonde said.

" _I beg your pardon."_ Regina blinked a few times, trying to understand the younger woman's sentence.

" _I have a feeling you like to humiliate people, manipulate them, make them suffer because you are miserable and want everybody to be just like you."_ Regina stared at her in silence as Emma continued, _"I don't care if you are unhappy. I don't care if you are a bully. You are not going to affect me with your misery."_

The brunette felt anger consume her, her hands closed into fists and her jaw clenched. _"Turn the damn music down or so help me, God."_ Regina warned her in a menacing tone.

" _Well, you started this."_ Emma shrugged.

Regina opened her mouth in surprise and crossed her arms as well. _"Excuse me?"_

Emma raised an eyebrow and noticed the brunette couldn't stop glancing at her tank top, it was just then she realized she wasn't wearing a bra and it was kind of cold.

" _My eyes are up here."_ Emma smirked again.

" _Turn. the. music. down."_ The brunette repeated the sentence making sure she was looking at Emma's eyes this time.

" _Or what? Are you going to call my parents?"_ Emma laughed and could see her Regina was boiling mad.

"That's it, I'll call your landlord." She was about to leave when the blonde answered.

" _You were listening to that shitty classical thing at 10pm. Who does that anyway?!"_

Regina glared at her and took one step towards the blonde; she could feel her student's breath. _"You can't understand well-structured questions or appreciate good music, but you can curse."_

Emma was mesmerized by her chocolate brown eyes and suddenly her mouth was dry, she licked her lips subconsciously as she glanced at her teacher's mouth.

" _I don't need to go to school to curse; I pay you to teach me all this fancy vocabulary you like to use."_

Regina could feel her blood boil. Who does this girl think she was?

" _Be careful, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of."_

Emma took one step closer and gave her a cocky smile.

" _Oh no, Miss Mills, YOU don't know what I'm capable of."_

She kissed the corner of her teacher's mouth and closed the door.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You are going to hell

Summary:

***Warning: This chapter contains reference to rape and post traumatic stress***

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was traveling so... lol  
This chapter is going to be a little more intense than you are used to. Actually, this fanfiction is going to be very angsty but also funny. Please, don't hate Regina, she's a good person, promise. Also, I know there's Robin involved, but he's not a main character and he's NOT Regina's true love. I'm REALLY anxious to know your opinion, so PLEASE let me know what you think about this chapter.

I want to thank my betas. What would I do without you? 3

Chapter Text

Regina stared at the door motionless. She couldn't believe what had just happened. That irritating blonde kissed her! She stomped to her apartment and closed the door furiously, closing her eyes in an attempt to calm her racing heart. Then a million thoughts washed over her.  
 _A woman kissed me._  
She started to pace in the living room.  
 _Son of a fucking bitch!_  
The brunette felt her blood boil and her heart race.  
 _I'll kill her!_  
Her muscles tensed.  
 _No… I'll torture her first._  
Her hands closed into fists.  
 _I'll make her life a living hell._  
Her jaw clenched.  
 _I'll destroy her happiness. I'll wipe that smirk off her fucking face if it is the last thing I do._  
An evil grin split her face.  
 _She'll regret the day she was born._  
She rested her right hand on her stomach when a familiar knot started to form.

"Is there anything wrong, babe?" Robin was also in the living room reading his sports magazine. Regina was so agitated she didn't notice him sitting on the couch.  
His voice startled her, making her stop pacing and stare at him.

"Come". The brunette demanded as she took him by his hand leading them to their room.  
"Fuck me." She said as they entered the bedroom.

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"Are you deaf or something? I want you to fuck me!"  
He stood by the door utterly in shock. She had never said that before to him.

"Not that I'm complaining, Regina, but…"

"You are going to deny me? How can you say no to a beautiful woman willing to get laid? Unless you are gay… please don't tell you are one of them." The last sentence came out bitterly, she was disgusted by those people, even more now because of that blonde aberration.

He moved closer, grabbing her arm as she lifted the hem of her skirt, assaulting her lips and pushing his tongue inside Regina's mouth. The brunette felt dizzy as his beard was brushing her lips and her neck. She desperately wanted to make him stop, but she needed to go on to get Emma out of her head. After all, that's what a straight woman likes.

"On your knees." He demanded breathless, taking his pair of pants off, exposing the erect penis.

She obeyed. She knew she wasn't wet enough, she never was. Lifting the skirt and taking the panties off, she closed her eyes and waited for it to end.

Robin knew she wasn't wet; the woman was always as cold as ice. Spiting on his hand, he reached out for her sex and lubricated it with his saliva. He rubbed his cock against her a couple of times before forcibly entering her. Regina moaned in pain and Robin smirked.

"You like that, huh?" He painfully massaged her breasts, pushing himself in deeper fast thrusts.  
She didn't answer. All she could do was moan in pain, but that was the right thing. Robin was the right thing.

He kept sliding in and out of her for a couple of minutes before saying "That's what you want, huh? You whore… I'll come inside of you and you'll like it."  
That was when she felt him filling her, load after load.

 _I'll come inside of you and you'll like it. Remember this is our secret, babe._

Those memories again… She closed her eyes and shook her head in an attempt to make them go away. A single tear fell on the bed.  
Robin pulled out, grabbing his pants and leaving the room in silence. Regina lied down on the bed and cried silent tears.

"Merda! Merda! Merda! Merda!" (Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!)

Emma paced in her living room. She shouldn't have done that, but she was staring at her breasts, right? RIGHT? Maybe it was just her stupid brain making things up. She was going to be expelled from school! Regina was going to sue her! Why does always she ruin everything in her life? She noticed when her hands started to sweat and tremble, then dizziness washed over her so suddenly she felt she would throw up.

"Caralho! Merda! Bosta!" (Fuck! Shit! Shit!) She cursed as wiped sweat from her brow with a shaking hand and texted August on What's app.

"Preciso falar com vc agora!" (I need to talk to you now!) She stared at the phone screen and nothing.  
Thirty seconds and nothing! How could he leave her alone in a moment like this?! She needed him, she needed him NOW!

"KD VC?" (Where are you?)

"Cê tá ocupado?" (U busy?)

"Me responde, caralho!" (Answer me, fuck!)

"Vou te ligar, me atende!" (I'm gonna call you, answer me!) One ring, two, three, four…

"Atende, atende, atende…" (Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up) She sat on the floor, crossing her legs, rocking her body back and forth.

"What the fuck is going on, Emma?" He hurriedly asked, a mix of worry and anger.

"Fiz merda." (I fucked up.) She sighed and put one hand on her forehead.

"I'm not surprised." He replied in a playful tone.

"Tô falando sério, seu idiota." (I'm serious, you idiot.)

"Sorry, go on."

"Para de falar em ingles, você sabe que eu só consigo falar em português quando tô nervosa." (Stop speaking in English, you know I can only speak in Portuguese when I'm nervous.) She almost pleaded him.

"Tudo bem. Agora me diz o que aconteceu." (Ok, now tell me what happened.) He knew something was serious when his best friend brain only functioned in Portuguese.

"Eu beijei minha professora." (I kissed my teacher.) She desperately said.

"Qual professora?" (Which one?) Now he was really confused.

"Como assim qual professora? A única professora que eu já te falei!" (What do you mean 'which one'? The only teacher I've already told you about!) Emma almost screamed. How couldn't he remember the bitch?!  
"Ahh… aquela que você disse ser uma vadia?" (Oh, the one you told me is a bitch.) Oh boy, she didn't do that…  
"É… essa mesmo." (Yeah… that one) She sighed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Tá. E agora?" (Ok. What now?) He shrugged.

"Eu que te pergunto! E agora? O que eu faço?" (I'm the one who should ask you that! What now? What do I do?) She asks him desperately.

"Sei lá. O que você quer?" (I don't know. What do you want?) He calmly answers.

"Porque você tá fazendo pouco caso disso? Eu beijei minha professora! Aquela filha da puta já me odeia desde o primeiro dia, agora ela vai me odiar mais ainda! Eu posso ser expulsa!" (Why are you making light of this? I've kissed my teacher! That bitch has hated me since day one, now she's going to hate me even more! I can get expelled because of that!) She throws her hands in the air. This is a nightmare.

"Calma." (Calm down.) August says.

"Não me pede pra ficar calma!" (Don't ask me that!) Now she's screaming.

"Tá… Faz o seguinte então. Vai tomar um banho, um banho bem quente e pensa com calma no que aconteceu. Depois você vai me ligar e dizer o que decidiu, tá bom?" (Ok… So, here's the thing. You're going to take a shower, a steaming hot shower and you're going to think of what happened. Then you're going to call me and tell me what you've decided, ok?) He said calmly.

"Tá." (Ok.) She took a deep breath and hung up the phone.

Emma closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Maybe he was right. Maybe Regina wasn't mad at her. Maybe she even liked it, right?

She shook her head and stared at the phone in her hand. There's no way Regina would forgive her. Oh God, she was really screwed.

-  
 _I know you like it…_  
 _This is our secret, babe._  
 _Don't tell your mother, she wouldn't understand…_  
 _You're so tight…_  
 _Can I come inside of you?_

Regina woke up breathless. Her heart was pounding in her chest and tears were all over her face. Those nightmares had never left her.

She sat in bed and then felt something dripping out of her. Then she remembered what had happened a couple of hours ago. Or was it just minutes? When did fall asleep?

She felt it running out of her and disgust washed over her. She felt disgusted by him, disgusted by herself, disgusted by sex, and disgusted by Emma.

"Emma…" she whispered her name in hatred.  
She needed a shower. She needed to clean this filthiness out of her. After long minutes in the hot shower she'd put clean pajamas on and headed to the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner, babe?" Robin was at the kitchen unpacking the groceries bags when he saw his wife enter the room.

"Fuck! You scared the hell out of me!" The brunette screamed. Surprised to see that she was not alone there, of course she wasn't, the moron lived with her.

"Sorry, babe. Were you distracted thinking of what happened earlier?" He smirked at her.

"Sort of." If thinking of what happened meant her nightmare, then yes, she was thinking about that.  
She was staring at the groceries bags in utter silence. Wow, she's speechless. I'm that good. He thought.

"So…" he started "I saw you with a lady in the hallway today." He casually asked.

Emma. She immediately felt her body tense.  
"What about her?" Regina glared at him but the moron was too busy analyzing the contents in the grocery bag, then grabbing a couple of carrots to peel them.

"Oh nothing...I was going to say hi to you and your new friend but you seemed to be really absorbed in your conversation with her." He sarcastically answered, not bothering to look at her. He knew she was having an argument with the hot blonde whose legs where at display.

"She's our new neighbor, right?" He stopped peeling the carrots, looking at her feigning innocence.

"Yes. Why are you so interested?" The brunette glared at him.

"I'm not interested, babe. It's just that…" He was so caught up at the unusual behavior of his wife that he barely saw Regina approach him. Flinching as a cold hand touched his hand that was holding the knife he was using to peel the carrots, staring at him disgustedly.

"If you call me babe one more time I'll peel your dick off." She threatened him, making sure that now he was paying attention to her. Robin gulped and cleaned his hands in the apron and silently observed his wife as she took a step back and reached for a cup.  
"Where's the fucking wine I bought today?"

He crossed the kitchen counter and opened the refrigerator. "You mean this one?"  
She grabbed the bottle from his hand and poured a considerable amount of the red liquid swallowing it as fast as she could.

"Are you sure you are okay. I've never seen you drink like that."

She glared at him, her cheeks flushing because of the wine and that… that… she couldn't even describe her.

"By the way, I was putting the groceries away and I saw this in the bag." He pointed to the object on the table.

"Hm." Regina glanced at him and her purchase, and then poured some more wine and swallowing faster than the first time.

"What is this?" Robin asked pronouncing each word slowly to make sure she was paying attention.

"It's a dictionary." She replied, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"I know it's a dictionary, but why did you buy one?" He asked. "So that you can use grammar properly when texting me."

She grabbed the bottle and turned her back towards her bedroom. "You're sleeping in the guest room tonight." The brunette headed to her room leaving him confused.

The next morning came too soon to Emma's liking. The blonde got up quickly and headed to the bathroom, striping her clothes off fast and hoping in the shower.

"Hey, Miss Mills. Sorry about the other night, I was drunk and…ugh…" No, she won't buy that.

"Good morning, Regina. I wanted to say that I don't regret what I did last night and you look hot today so… ugh!" She had no balls to say that.

"Sup, nigga…. Really Emma?!" The blonde groaned.  
She tried to convey the best excuse for her behavior last night, but everything she thought seemed stupid.  
"Hello, beautiful. Why don't we forget what happened last night?!" She sighed in frustration. Yeah, she was screwed.

She surprisingly arrived early for her class. The blonde chose the last row of chairs so that she wouldn't have to face her teacher.

"Hello beautiful. Why are we hiding today?" Ruby approached the blonde, teasing her.

"I'm not hiding. I just don't feel like sitting in the front row." She tried to sound natural, hoping Ruby wouldn't notice she was nervous as hell.

"Remember Mulan?" Ruby asked as the other girl sat between them. "She's going to sit with us today, okay?" Emma glanced at the Asian girl, she was beautiful, but not her type.

"Yes, of course." Emma smiled "Hi Mulan, is there a particular reason you're sitting with us just today? I mean… I don't want to sound rude but Ruby emphasized the word today so…" Emma felt awkward, she hated she didn't know how to express her thoughts in English sometimes.

"No, it's ok to ask" Mulan sympathetically smiled "It's just that my girlfriend is sick today and she's not coming so…" she shrugged. Oh dear lord, Mulan was gay too.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Emma averted her eyes. It was like Mulan knew she was also gay.

"Good morning." Emma felt her whole body freeze as she heard Regina's voice. She tried to look at her teacher, but she was so ashamed of what had happened she spent the whole class staring at her books, makings notes and sweating like a pig. She prayed to God Ruby wouldn't notice anything.

"I want you to make the exercises on pages ten and eleven due to tomorrow and…" the bell rang, interrupting the brunette. "I see you all tomorrow."

Oh God… the whole class was leaving. She felt her heart race, her hands were shaking and her legs were trembling.  
"Emma?" Ruby shook her arm. Emma blinked a few times trying to focus on the brunette in front of her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She was going to faint, she was so sure of that.

"I asked if you wanted to join us at the cafeteria." Ruby asked again, Mulan at her side waiting for them.

"Oh no, sorry. I have to ask Miss Mills something." Her voice almost faltered. Then she felt a pair of brown eyes staring at her. Shit, Regina was staring at her!

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" Ruby smiled and waved good bye, Mulan looked suspicious at her though.

She waited until everybody left the classroom, took a deep breath and stood up. Regina was gathering her books when the blonde finally approached her.

"Miss Mills, can I have a word, please?" Oh boy, this is awkward.

"You have thirty seconds, Miss Swan." Regina glared at her.

"Look, I want to apologize for what happened yesterday. I… I don't know what I was thinking and… oh God… I'm sorry, okay." Her vision started to blur, she was sure she was going to pass out in front of her.

"Listen to me carefully. What you did yesterday is inadmissible. I thought you were just another brat but then you turned out to be worse than just a reckless student. You think I don't know what you are? Your sexual preferences disgust me. You disgust me. From now on you're not allowed to talk to me outside school because I don't want to part of your filthy world. You're going to hell because of your sinful way of living. You'll burn there forever, lesbian." She said the last word with loath and disgust.

Emma stood in utter silence as Regina left the classroom. How could this woman be so mean? The blonde blinked a few times before realizing she was now alone.

Anger took over guilt. She closed her hands into fists and felt her blood boil. This was now war.

"If I'm going to hell, you're going with me."  
She smirked and left the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys.

First of all I wanted to say I'm sorry.

I'm sorry I stopped writing, I'm sorry if I disappointed you all with no updates recently but I was going through some Family issues and things got really messed up.

But now everything is fine and I'd love to know if there are still people wanting to read the story.

I'll update a new chapter next week.

Please leave a comment so that I know how many of you are still with me.

See ya! 3


	6. Chapter 6

Summary:

Hey everybody!  
I hope you're as excited as I am with this new update!  
I want to apologize in advance for all my mistakes. I'm not an english native speaker so...  
By the way, if there's someone who would want to help me with grammar I'd appreciate it A LOT!

* * *

She stormed out of the classroom as fast as she could, fearing the blonde would try and follow her, making a scene in front of the whole school.  
She wasn't literally running, not at all, stomping maybe. The clicking of her high heels were definitely louder than usual.  
The brunette could feel her lungs burn and her heart race as if she was in a life-threatening situation.  
Was that what Emma really was? Was the blonde a threat to her?  
She stopped in her tracks, placing her right hand on her chest, unconsciously trying to calm her racing heart. Why would that saucy blonde be a threat to her?  
Wait, she meant "sassy". Yeah, sassy, impertinent, arrogant, hideous woman. That's what she meant.  
Realizing how ridiculous it sounded even just on her mind, she shook her head as a silent disapproval of her unusual behavior.  
Taking a deep breath to recompose herself, she discretely looked over her shoulders, just to make sure a certain person wasn't following her. But no one was to be seen there.  
Sighing in relief she walked towards the teacher's room.  
She pushed the door open and realized nobody was there.  
"That's weird." The brunette whispered, closing the door, not realizing a man was standing on the corner of the room, near the door.  
"Well, it seems we're all alone here."

* * *

She needed a plan, a good one. She wanted Regina to pay for what she's just done, but her cellphone buzzing abruptly interrupted her thoughts.  
'Hey, wanna join us at the cafeteria?'  
She read Ruby's message, still feeling her shoulders in knots because of the previous encounter with that… with Regina.  
'Sure.' Emma quickly texted her back with her right hand as she reached her back pocket with her left hand.  
"Merda, cadê minha carteira?" (shit, where's my wallet?) She muttered in Portuguese.  
Then she realized she had left everything on her desk, that 'filha da puta' got under skin so badly she completely forgot all her stuff in the classroom.  
As she reached the classroom door she felt it again. A sharp, but also weird, pang in her heart.  
Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open and felt her perfume.  
Unconsciously she walked toward Regina's desk then stood there for long minutes. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice someone opening the door.  
"Are you gonna stand there all day?"  
Ruby's voice echoed in the empty classroom. Her Italian new friend was staring at her intently, it was as if she could read her mind and soul and she hated that.  
Emma knew the moment she met her that she would start asking questions she was not ready to answer.  
"What are you now? My mother?" Emma crossed her arms on her chest defensively, leaning on the teacher's desk, her eyes fixed on the floor, avoiding at all costs looking directly at Ruby.  
"Whoa! Has the Evil Queen put you under the 'grumpiness' spell?" the brunette stood in front of her so close Emma was forced to look at her.  
"What does grumpiness mean?" She asked in a serious tone.  
Ruby muffled a laugh and replied on the same tone her new friend had asked her.  
"It means that you are getting so obsessed with her that you're starting to sound like her." She finished her sentence so close to Emma that the blonde could feel her warm breath brushing her face.  
"I'm not obsessed with her." She barely said it out loud. It sounded more like a whisper.  
"Ok, you're not. So why were you here on the first place?" The brunette put her index finger on Emma's white tank top just above her breast.  
Emma swallowed audibly and tried to take a step back, then realized she was still pressed at the teacher's table.  
"Because I had a question, about… about today's subject." She averted her eyes again. What was wrong with Ruby anyway? Why was she so close to her? Was she gay too?  
"You're making me uncomfortable, you know?" She spoke awkwardly.  
Ruby smirked and placed her hand on the blonde's neck, giving Emma goose bumps on its way.  
"Am I now?" Her eyes fixed on Emma's lips.  
"I didn't know you're gay too." Emma whispered, she was also staring at the brunette lips. Regretting the moment she said the word 'too' in the sentence.  
"I'm not." Ruby smiled, making Emma blush profusely.  
"So why are you doing this?" Shifting her weight from one foot to another, standing there awkwardly not knowing where to look.  
"Because this, my dear new friend, is how we tease please." She smirked and left the room.  
"Son of bitch…" She muttered under her breath. Ruby did know how to read minds.

* * *

"Well, it seems we're all alone here."  
The man's familiar voice came from behind her, startling her, making all the books and files fall from her grip in the process.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" She whispered furiously, shooting daggers at him with her eyes, ignoring completely that all her student's papers were on the sticky floor.  
"I thought I could pay you a visit and surprise you." Daniel said smugly.  
No, she couldn't handle this right now. She couldn't handle him.  
"In case you didn't notice I'm at my work place. You are not supposed to be here." She responded slowly as if she was saying this more to herself than to the man standing before her. She took a couple of steps back, unconsciously distancing herself from him, stepping on some of her student's paper in the process.  
"Ok, but I'll get in touch soon." He replied, blowing her a kiss and leaving the room.  
"Fuck…" She cursed at the sight of some ruined papers.

* * *

Emma's pace was slow. She was still processing everything that had happened in the previous hour. First Regina and then Ruby. This new world was beyond any doubt much more surprising and adventurous that she had ever imagined.  
It was just then that she saw a couple of papers spread on the hallway. She knelt down to pick them up and her eyes met a certain brunette also knelt on the floor.  
"Shit…" Regina's muffled curse didn't go unnoticed. She looked disturbed from something Emma couldn't put her finger on.  
"I believe these are yours." She cautiously approached the older woman.  
Averting her eyes from the papers and focusing on that annoying familiar voice, Regina looked at Emma, not saying a word.  
Emma handled the papers to her, still holding her gaze at the brunette. Regina stood up and recomposed herself, grabbing the papers trying to avoid touching Emma's hand but failing miserably.  
And they both felt it.  
The spark ran through their fingers, moving up to their arms, trailing goose bumps everywhere.  
"Thank you." It was all she could say before she fled.  
It was the second time this day Regina Mills was running away from Emma.

* * *

Notes:

What the f* is Daniel doing here ALIVE?  
Are you curious? Please leave your comments! I can't wait to read them all 3


	7. Chapter 7

Is there anyone still reading this?

First of all, I want to apologize, again.

My mother had another stroke and things got REALLY difficult. She doesn't walk or speak anymore. That's why I disappeared.

But I won't give up on this story. Please, be patient with me.

* * *

"And then I looked at him and said 'What am I supposed to do with this tiny thing?'"

Everybody busted into laughter except one blonde who was staring at her soda clenched on her hands.

"Earth to Emma!" Ruby snapped her fingers in front of Emma's face, the blonde blinked fast, focusing on the red head.

"Sorry. You were saying…?" She asked embarrassed, everybody was looking at her in utter silence. It felt like she was on a trial and they were judging her.

"We were talking about our exes and awkward sex experiences we've had with them, but it seems we are not interesting people for you, your majesty". Ruby bitterly answered while sipping her soda.

"Oh, come on, Ruby. Let the poor girl alone. Maybe she doesn't feel comfortable talking about her sex life". Aurora smirked, she could recognize a lesbian in the closet when she saw one and Emma was definitely in a big, dark closet.

Emma blushed and averted her eyes from Mulan's girlfriend. Why do people seem so mean here? Things were so different in Brazil.

She used to be so confident and outgoing and adventurous and funny… Now she's in a country she doesn't even know how to make jokes. It seems that everybody is making fun of her instead of having fun with her.

"What am I doing here?" She asked, standing up and heading to the exit door, leaving puzzled faces behind her.

* * *

Regina drove as fast as she could and got home earlier than expected. She locked her door and felt the urge to open it again to check if a certain blonde was home too. But what for? Knock on her door and demand an explanation why she felt that thing when she touched her? She was being ridiculous again, but when she realized she was there, in front of Emma's door, knocking.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" She whispered, hoping she wasn't saying that too loud.

She stepped away, eyes still locked on the door, secretly hoping that that annoying blonde would open it and smile to her.

 _'_ _Smile? What the actual fuck, Regina?' She thought._

She reprimanded herself and walked towards the elevator. She needed to get out of that craziness her life was becoming and she knew exactly where to go.

"Hey, honey! Calm down, you seem to be running away from a monster. What's going on?"

Oh no, not now. She bumped into Robin outside the elevator.

 _"_ _I can't deal with this moron right now. I mean, my husband"_ She guiltily thought.

"I forgot my papers at school." It was the first excuse and the closest one to reality she could think of.

"Ok…" He answered as she pressed the ground floor button, averting her eyes from him, leaving a confused face behind her.

* * *

Emma closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze brush through her face. The birds singing and the stillness of that place made her feel at ease. It almost felt like she was back home.

She had found Mount Tabor Park on the Internet and fell in love with the place, it was one of the first touristic sights she'd visited when she started to get to know the city she was now living in.

She took a long and deep breath and opened her eyes. From the bench she was sat she could perfectly see a great variety of colorful trees, the big grey buildings behind them and small houses along the lake. But the most captivating view for her was the castle-like construction right in the middle of that breathtaking view.

She couldn't help but think about her mother. The blonde felt hot tears running down her face and what then sadness took over. She closed her eyes again, picturing her mother smiling for her; always so sweet and kind. She was so emerged on her thoughts she didn't realize another person sat on the other side of the bench.

"Of all places in the city, of course you'd sit on my favorite bench…"

"You've got to be kidding me." Emma immediately recognized that voice. God must be really enjoying that.

"And I thought this park was big." Regina said without looking at her, still trying to figure out whether she was happy to bump into the younger woman or mad to see her face.

They stared at each other in utter silence and good God knows it felt like an eternity. None of them could breath and they were sure their heartbeats were definitely a giveaway.

The brunette realized how awkward the situation was and she broke the silence first.

"Don't bother, Miss Swan. I'll leave." Regina said as she was standing up.

"No." Emma grabbed her arm and they felt it again. That burn, that… God… How could they describe something they've never felt?

Regina looked at her, confused. Did Emma feel what she felt? Did she hate her as much as she hated the blonde? Does she really hate the blonde?

"Please, you don't need to leave. If this place is so important for you I'm the one who should leave." Emma said it sincerely, looking sweetly, almost guiltily at the brunette's eyes. Regina felt that pang in her stomach again. Emma's eyes were so green she… she'd never seen something so beautiful.

And they stared at each other again in silence. Both trying to figure out what was happening between them. Both trying to understand why they were feeling so… different whenever they saw each other.

" So, you are suggesting that we sit here, together." It wasn't a question but she wanted it to sound like one. The brunette didn't know what she was doing or saying, but she was desperately trying to get control back.

"Well, if you don't mind…" Emma, locked her eyes on the ground. "I mean, this is my favorite bench too." The blonde forced a smile. She felt so stupid saying that. It was like she was trying to have something in common with Regina.

"Ok, then." The brunette replied.

Emma assumed her answer was a yes and stood there; quiet, pretending she was enjoying the view before her.

It was definitely the worst moment of their lives. Or was it the best? Both couldn't breath well, they weren't paying any attention to the beautiful lake in front of them, they could fell knots forming on their back and neck, but still, neither of them wanted to move, too scared a slightest movement would ruin the moment.

"Why this is your bench favorite?" Merda! (Shit) Emma was too nervous to think in English let alone make a sentence out loud.

Regina didn't correct the blonde, now she was sure the blonde was just as nervous as she was.

"My father and I used to ride our bikes here and…" Emma sensed Regina wanted to continue the sentence but something was too emotional for her to go on.

"I like it because it reminds me of my mother." The blonde said it very slowly, making sure she wasn't making any grammar mistakes.

And then, silence again. Both lost on their thoughts. The birds still singing and the wind still brushing their faces, but none of them felt anything but their bodies close.

"Did he die?" Emma tried to make the conversation flow, she desperately wanted Regina to become friendlier with her, unconsciously letting her plans of vengeance go down the drain.

"This is none of your business! Are all the Brazilians so nosy?" Regina snapped. She didn't want to, but it was like something didn't let her guard down. She couldn't let Emma in her life.

"Excuse me?" Emma stood up, glaring at her with her arms crossed.

"You are so impolite, Miss Swan. I barely know you. How could you ask something so personal?" She stood up too, staring coldly at the blonde, shooting daggers with her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know this was a personal question! I just asked that because my mother died and…" The blonde didn't know why she was giving such important information about her life to that dislikeable woman.

"Oh… so that explains why you became this." Regina said with a disgusted smirk.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked. She already knew what her teacher had implied; she just couldn't believe how mean that woman could be.

"You know exactly what I mean… you became a sin because you lost a female figure in your life and now you look for comfort in other women's arms." She said it bitterly still glaring at her with disgust.

Emma felt hot tears of anger run down her face and then the worst happened. She wasn't able to control herself when she felt her own hand slapping her teacher's face.

"You'll regret this." Regina said it with the coldest tone she has ever heard.

Emma watched her teacher leave, still in shock.

"Merda, o que eu fiz?" (Shit, what have I done?)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Note: I want to thank you all the kind messages I've got. I didn't know there were so many people still reading my story. Thank you all for the support.

I also would like to thank my friend 91 for helping me with this chapter and msasdimples for helping me find something really important for this chapter.

* * *

Emma turned up the volume at its loudest. She knew that at some point a certain angry neighbor would knock on her door with, probably, a gun clenched in her hand.

"She's gonna kill me" She whispered as she sipped from her drink.

It was only 2 pm but she had already drunk half a bottle of whiskey.

The blonde didn't know that things would turn out this way. She didn't know she'd move to the US, she didn't know she'd find a great place to live or a good school to apply for.

She didn't know her teacher would affect her in so many ways let alone make her feel things she had never felt.

It's not that she'd have been with girls before, but she'd never felt such a connection with anyone. Of course, she'd been with beautiful and attractive girls in Brazil, but Regina was different. She was mysterious, intelligent, alluring in so many ways but all this hate for the gay community has been the most intriguing aspect of all this.

She lied down on the floor, feeling her head spin. Memories from the awful morning at the park came back with a painful headache.

"I... Eu... Preciso me desculpar" (I need to apologize) Her half conscious mind advised her.

"But how?" She closed her eyes trying to think soberly but it only made it worse, when she opened her eyes her apartment ceiling was spinning even faster.

A muffled knock on her door brought her back to reality.

"Merda! Merda, merda, merda, merda…" The blonde cursed as she tried to stand up, but after almost a whole bottle of whiskey it was almost an impossible mission to accomplish.

The knock became more insistent and louder even if with her music almost on its loudest.

"You'd better open this door, you dickhead!" A female voice echoed inside her apartment.

"Is it..?" Suddenly she sobered up and opened the door.

* * *

Regina didn't go home immediately. She didn't want to risk bumping into Emma in the hallway, so she drove to her favorite bookstore.

"Good morning, Miss Mills." Joane, the oldest sale assistant, kindly greeted her. She just nodded and went to the back of the store; she wasn't in the mood for being nice to anyone.

She went through lots of shelves as if she was looking for something, then she saw it: the LGBT section.

She looked around to make sure no one was observing her and searched carefully for something to help her with her new dilemma.

Then she found it.

A white cover with two beautiful women smiling and a bright purple title: **Am I a lesbian? 15 signs you might be attracted to a woman.**

Suddenly she felt her heart beat faster, her hands started to shake and she could feel her forehead sweat.

 _"_ _What am I doing?"_ She whispered, chastising herself.

She put the book away as if it was burning her hand and then again looked around. No one was looking at her, but she knew someone was definitely looking at her right now: God.

"Please, Father. Forgive me." She whispered again, feeling a lump form in her throat.

She couldn't walk, she felt her feet glued on the floor. What if God wanted her to read that book to make sure she would never commit that sin?

Wait. Did she want to commit that sin? What if Emma was right? What if loving another person wasn't a sin at all? Nonsense. It is a sin. She was sure of that. Almost sure.

But she couldn't buy that book. She just couldn't. What would people think of her carrying such indecency around? But she needed to read that, she just needed it! Then as a click she came up with a better idea, reaching her cellphone in her purse she took a picture of the cover and then left the bookstore almost running.

"Why are you in a hurry, Miss Mills?" Joane asked worried.

"I forgot my papers at school" She replied quickly.

"I'd better come up with other excuses, this one is getting old." She thought.

* * *

"I know you're in there, Emma! Open this damn door!" The female voice yelled outside.

"I'm on my way!" The blonde yelled back. How did she know her address? She doesn't recall giving her address to anyone.

She opens the door and sees a very pissed Ruby.

"Turn down this crap." She demands as she enters the living room, smelling something strong spilled on the carpet.

"You've got to be kidding me." She turns around, looking at Emma.

"What?" The blonde pretends she doesn't know why Ruby is so pissed.

"It's two fucking pm, you piece of crap! You drank almost a whole bottle of whiskey? What's wrong with you?" Ruby asks, hands in her hips, shooting daggers at Emma with her eyes.

"Stop yelling, my head is exploding." Emma puts her left hand on her forehead and the other one on her stomach as if she was going to throw up.

"Oh, sorry, mad 'dam. Am I too loud for you? What about your hideous music playing two minutes ago?" She points to the stereo still glaring at her.

"That was different…" Emma stares at the floor, feeling a lump form in her throat. Oh no, her drunk mind is going to make her cry in front of Ruby.

"Are you gonna cry?" Ruby asks almost incredulous.

"No…" The blonde answers bursting into tears.

Ruby stares blankly at her as her friends kneel on the carpet, crying like a baby.

"What is going on, Ems?" She kneels before the blonde, worried about her.

"She hates me, Ruby." She barely said that out loud.

"Who, dear? Who hates you?" Ruby asks with her hands on her friend's shoulder.

"Regina." She looks sadly at her.

Emma thought Ruby would hug her or say comforting words but instead she felt a slap on her right arm.

"Ai!" She screamed in a high-pitched voice.

"You are NOT crying for her, Emma. You can't be!"be more disgusted by all this.

. You canmforting words but instead she felt a slap on her right arm.

er cry in front of Ruby.

Ruby stood up, walking in circles with one hand in her stomach. She couldn't be more disgusted with all this.

"You don't get to say what I can or can't do." Emma replied almost offended, she felt as if all the alcohol in her veins had just vanished.

" I do and you know why?" Ruby stopped and looked at her, the blonde was still on her knees.

"Why?" Emma was afraid of the answer but maybe Ruby could help her with this mess.

"Because she doesn't care who you are. She doesn't like you. She has already showed you on day one she gives a shit of your backgrounds, Emma. She is the Evil Queen. She doesn't like anyone, not even herself. Stop trying to get her closer. Stop pretending she is good because she is not. She doesn't even care about you and yet you are here, so small and pathetic!"

The moment Ruby said all that she regretted it; Emma was in awe by the entire lecture.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Ems. I… didn't mean to say all this. It's just…" Ruby was feeling terrible.

Emma got up and sat on the couch, still quiet and not looking at her friend.

Ruby stood before her, waiting for her reaction, but nothing came.

"Emma?" Now it was her time to kneel in front of the blonde.

Emma looked at her, still not responding.

"I'm sorry. Look, I know you're wondering how I got your address. I got it at school. I told them it was an emergency and I was right. I knew something was wrong with you the moment you left our table this morning. I knew you were thinking about her and I needed to check on you. I'm sorry; I just don't want you to fall in love with someone who's not capable of loving. She'll never love you, Emma. You'll find someone else…" Emma just stared at her, not saying a word, not even nodding "Please, say something! Yell at me, tell me to go home, tell me you hate me. Just say something." Ruby felt so guilt she hurt her new friend she felt a tear run down her cheek.

"You are right." The blonde finally replied.

Ruby sat beside her, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"Today we met at a park. We…" She sighed "of course we didn't want to meet each other there, but it just happened and then… I thought I was going to finally talk to her, you know, Ruby?" Ruby just nodded "Then she snapped at me and I reacted really badly." Emma felt another tear run down her cheek. "I'm afraid I've ruined everything. My life here, my studies, my relationship with her as teacher/student… she… she will never forgive me." Emma buried her face in her hands. She desperately wanted to forget this nightmare.

"What did you do, Emma?" Ruby asked.

"I…" She scratched her forehead "I slapped her in the face" She barely said it out loud but it was enough for her friend to listen.

"You didn't." Ruby stood again, in shock.

"Yes, I did." Emma replied burying her face again in her hands.

"What did she possibly say to you to have her face slapped?" She started to walk in circles again.

"She said… something like I'm gay because I need a female figure in my life since my mother died" The blonde said it in a muffled voice, still trying to hide herself with her hands on her face.

"Bitch! She deserved that!"

Emma looked at her mesmerized, she thought Ruby would give her a lecture of how wrong it is to hit a teacher and all but instead she defended her actions.

"You think what I did was the right thing?" The blonde asked incredulous.

"I didn't say slapping that bitch in the face is the right thing but she deserved that! Who does she think she is? She can't say mean stuff without being punished!" The skinny brunette answered with her hand on her hips.

"Yeah, but…" Emma stood up and went to the window to check if Regina's car was outside and realized she had already gotten home "She said I'll regret it." The blonde whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Ruby asked curious.

"Ok, don't freak out, but she lives here. She's my next door neighbor." Emma replied still whispering.

"What the fuck, Ems!?" Ruby yelled surprised.

"Be quiet, you idiot! She's probably listening to us right now" The blonde answered afraid Regina was really eavesdropping.

"Ok, so now we need a plan." Ruby smirked maliciously.

* * *

Regina drove straight home, she knew by the time she got there Emma had already made it to hers.

Not that she was avoiding the blonde, no. Emma was supposed to be the one avoiding her.

She checked on her cheek again on the rear mirror before leaving the vehicle. No marks, nothing red or bruised.

The brunette walked slowly towards the elevator, she didn't want to go back to her reality. Actually she's been feeling this for a while now.

"Aren't I happy with him?" She stopped in her tracks as the questions popped in her mind.

She waited for an answer but nothing came then she shook her as if to clear her mind and entered the elevator, fortunately it was empty.

She felt her cellphone buzz once she was in the elevator.

'Hey babe, where r u?'

God, she had completely forgotten that he was already home.

'Almost home' She replied.

As she was going to put her cellphone away she remembered the picture she had taken at the bookstore.

That book. She needed that book. For scientific purposes of course! She needed to study Emma, study her next move, not letting all that transgression infect her.

She felt her cellphone buzz again.

'We need to talk – Daniel'

And there's also him. She wanted to forget him but he was always an inconvenient memory.

'Now is not a good time. Robin is here.' She typed with trembling hands.

She waited for another text but it seemed he wouldn't bother her for now.

The brunette sighed and left the elevator and to her surprise she sees a very angry Ruby knocking on Emma's door.

"Why is she so mad? Is she her girlfriend? Did she see us at the park today? Oh, God… she is her girlfriend!" Incoherent thoughts stormed through her mind. Her heart raced and something funny happened in her stomach, it was like she had butterflies in it but cold ones. Was it jealousy? Of course not! Why would she be jealous of sinners!

She prayed God Ruby wouldn't see her and fortunately she didn't. She opened her door quietly to realize another person was also pissed on that floor.

"You said you forgot you papers but I happen to find them on your desk, babe." Robin calmly said.


End file.
